primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dinosaur ride (NW Episode 3.9)
The Dinosaur Ride ninth episode of the third season of Primeval:New World. Synopsis The team take an unexpected ride to a prehistoric land where their knowledge and wits to survive in this hell of an island. Plot In a subway in the middle of Vancouver an anomaly opens then a homeless man is walking past carrying a sack with his goods in he then sees the anomaly then a Allodaposuchus attacks him from behind and drags him into some bushes. At Cross Photonics, Jay tells the team that Ange is enjoying her new job in London and that she is settling in well and has met a man and living happily,then Sam shows the team a device she and Mac made,then the anomaly is detected and the team get ready to go. Once they arrive the team lock the anomaly,then Charlie notices a foot in the bush and then informs the team who pull the mans body out of the bush with teeth marks on him and relies a creature was responsible then a Pyroraptor appears with blood on it's teeth and is tranquillised by Charlie before it does any damage. As the team are about to put the creature through the anomaly,Sonia realises that the Pyropraptor teeth does not match the teeth found on the body of the man and discovers that there must be another creature that came through the anomaly and informs the team which causes Jay to decide that to put the Pyrorpator through the anomaly and begin to search and find the creature but before they can do that, the Allodaposuchus arrives shocking them but Howard shoots it,later the Allodaposuchus is put back through but wakes with Toby on top of it and goes through the anomaly causing the team to follow her and leaving the anomaly unguarded. In the past the team arrive and are left wondering which way Toby and the Allodaposuchus went,then they follow some tracks and discover Toby lying unconscious on a nearby beach just as they are about to make for the anomaly a storm breaks out causing them to hide in a cave then Sam sees a baby Pyrorpator which causes her to worry. About an hour or so later the rain is at bay giving the team a chance to escape as they venture back from the anomaly they discover that a tree has fallen blocking there path forcing them to take the long way round as the tree is to tall to cross over it,as they change direction a Allodaposuchus follows them and the team is completely unaware of it. As the team try to cross a river,Charlie falls over a rock into the river as Sonia tries to get him back onto land but the flow is to fast and he is flown downstream causing the team to fear he is dead,they decide to make a raft to go and find him they then use string to keep the raft together as they leave the Alldaposuchus attacks and misses Jay's EMD shot they then get on the raft and bolt for it the Alldaposuchus then realises it can't get to them and leaves. Meanwhile in the present Project Magnet soldiers arrive and discover the team are not around and agree that they must have came through the anomaly and keep guard until they arrive and send a search team to try and find the team and get them back. In the past the team arrive on this mini island and find Charlie knocked out and about to be trampled upon by a giant dinosaur and take him and leave to cross the other side of the river to the anomaly. They arrive where they find the search team that is looking for them and they make their way back through the anomaly but a Pyroraptor attacks them and kills a soldier and then they are them caught of guard by a couple of Alldaposuchus who attack more soldier and kill them and injure Sam and nearly kills her until Mac shoots it dead and they leave through the anomaly which closes second later. At the hospital the team are given safety checks where Toby and Charlie are told their injuries are not serious and they leave.At Cross Photonics Jay gets a call from an unknown person but guesses it's the Wise Woman who tells him that the team time is closing in in them and they will all die in time. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Howard Kanan *Samantha Sedaris *Charlie Rickson Creatures *Pyrorpator *Alldaposuchus *Giant unidentified sauropod Setting *Cross Photonics (The Tank) *Prehistoric Island *Subway Trivia *For some unknown reason the actor who plays the project Magnet soldier leader is not credited on the episode poster for his role. *In initial drafts of the story the island was going to be volcanic but this was changed when it was decided it was not the type of environment these creatures lived in. Gallery Imrge.jpg|The Alldaposuchus kills the man S3p9.jpg|The Poster for the episode Raft.jpg|The team's Raft Pryrortor.jpg|The Pryrorpator attacks the team Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 3 Episodes